Welcome Home
| image = Welcome home.JPG | caption = | season = 3 | production = 309 | broadcast = | expr = | coexpr = | supr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = | director = | us = July 1, 2012 | international = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Amy is really annoyed at Bob's mother when she comes for a visit. Episode Summary Bob's mother (the kid's grandma) Linda comes to visit. Due to the fact that Amy can't stand Linda, she asks Teddy to keep her away from her. Teddy and Linda do extreme couponing together. Linda is about to leave to go help Amy. Teddy stops her. Linda then gives her a makeover. Linda also gives Charlie a makeover. Since Teddy can't let Amy and Linda be home alone, Teddy takes Linda with her on her date with Spencer. At the restaurant, she is mistaken for a senior due to the makover. Linda eventually leaves so Teddy and Spencer can have some private time. Teddy rushes home. Amy tells Linda she can't stand her. Linda was about to tell Amy but Teddy comes home before that can happen;Linda aplogizes and they hug. Mrs.Dabney gives the Duncans a box of items for the new baby. PJ and Gabe look through it and find a letter that says there is a treasure hidden in the Dabney's yard. PJ and Gabe dig, but do not find a tresaure. When they leave, Mrs.Dabney is seen laughing. When they come back, a hot tub is in place of the hole they dug. They got tricked. Mrs.Dabney had them dig the hole so she could put a hot tub in and save money. To get back at her, Gabe and PJ put food coloring in the hot tub. Her skin turns green. End Credits Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information *It is known that actress, Hong Chau, will guest star as a girl named, Theresa. *This is the first episode of season 3 to only have 2 plots. *In Dress Mess Grandma Duncan's name was Gladys but in this one her name is Linda. However, one could be Bob's step-mother. *This is the first time Mrs. Dabney says Good Luck Charlie. *At the end credits, Phill Lewis says And back to the Adventures of Gila Monster Man, and Phill Lewis is the director of the episode. *'''Viewership: '''4.049 million Production Information * Bob said Gabe didn't do anything but in Special Delivery, instead of buying Charlie's doll, he bought a video game and Amy said he had to pay for it by working around the house. Continuity * Allusions *The "apple" code name is like in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosuars, when Ellie says "peaches" for a code for the baby. *The "platypi" code name Teddy suggests may be a reference to Phineas and Ferb. **Also in the credits the Chief said "Great googly moogly" which is Major Monogram's catchphrase. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan/ Unnamed Woman *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan/ Unnamed Man *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan/Gil. a Mounster/Gila Monster Man *Jake Cinoa as Toby Duncan Guest Stars/Reccuring Cast *Shirley Jones as Linda Duncan *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh *Patricia Belcher as Estelle Dabney References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Duncan Family House Category:Teddy Duncan